


Fallen Angel

by Autumnrambles



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnrambles/pseuds/Autumnrambles
Summary: Right now I have small one shots and Headcanons.Could also be seen as a supernatural creature au
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Angel

Two figures slammed into the ground, one with their eyes glowing a blinding white while the other’s burned an acid green. Chase pressed his heel into Anti’s throat causing the demon to choke beneath him. 

“I’m still an angel and I will bury you, Anti. You touch my friends again and I will personally escort you back to the firey pit you crawled out of…”  
He leans forward pressing just a bit harder giving a smirk as the demon struggles beneath him. 

“They will all die, Chase. Just give it time, you’ll come running back once they’re gone. You will be my puppet again.”  
Anti cackles through blackened teeth as inky blood bubbles into his mouth. 

“I will never be your puppet again. I made that mistake once and it will never happen again. I won’t be as forgiving next time.”  
The sound of wings soon follows, signalling Chase’s departure, leaving Anti to crawl up from the crater.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Angel”  
The air crackles with static as the demon disappears.


End file.
